J.T.-Danny Friendship
The friendship between J.T. Yorke and Danny Van Zandt are best friends, but when J.T. starts dating his sister, Liberty Van Zandt, Danny is mad at J.T. for dating her and he thinks J.T. isn't good enough for Liberty. Danny said, "She's the smartest person in the school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." This leads to a physical fight between Danny and J.T. which the former loses when he is pushed to the ground, hitting his head. Friendship History Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Danny is seen walking with J.T. and Manny Santos. In Mercy Street, Danny comes to J.T.'s aid when he is insecure about his and Manny's relationship. He uses a fake ID to buy J.T. a penis pump. The boys head to a bathroom stall to look at the pump. In Back In Black, the two shun Toby because he befriended Rick. However, J.T. comes to his senses and talks to Toby again. In Eye of the Tiger, '''Danny is mad at J.T. for ditching him for Liberty, Danny's sister. As a result, he lets his relationship be revealed to Mr.Van Zandt. Later, Danny says to J.T. (about Liberty) "She's the smartest person in the school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." This leads to a physical fight between Danny and J.T. When Liberty finds out, she refuses to speak to J.T. but Danny convinces her to talk to him again. J.T., Liberty, and Danny are now on good terms with each other. Season 5 In Foolin', J.T. is at Liberty's house when Danny comes up to him and starts talking to him. The two have a short chat until Liberty comes out of the bathroom. In '''I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Danny discovers that Liberty is pregnant and tells them that he won't tell his parents if J.T. helps him pass his family planning class. After a fight over the doll they accidentally throw the doll into the street and it breaks. Near the end of the episode Danny finally agrees to keep it a secret. Season 6 In''' Rock This Town, Danny is at Liberty's birthday party when J.T. is fatally stabbed. In '''The Bitterest Pill, he is seen at J.T.'s memorial service. Season 7 In Death Or Glory (1), Danny gets into a fight with Lucas (a Lakehurst student) because Lucas insults J.T. by saying J.T. "asked for it" (the stabbing). Degrassi Minis In Six Months, Danny and other friends gather to remember J.T. six months at the spot where he was murdered. In Ghost of Degrassi Past, J.T. notices Danny, and exclaims that he has gotten tall. Trivia *They both dated Mia Jones. *They both had a crush on Manny Santos, but only J.T. dated her. *They became rivals when J.T. got Liberty pregnant. *Danny was the uncle of J.T. and Liberty's baby. Gallery tumblr_lw88j87BZB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lw88hyJNrD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lw88fkhwcl1qc1tpr.jpg 12 (3).jpg tumblr_ls5p955xdc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls5p8uV99f1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv7jIktW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv2ekNTr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l236phhF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkebblnYTv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr 11s5p3mIb8e1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_kuzjsgrCbK1qzfj84o1_500.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts